The Rules of Flirtation
by Nephthy-san
Summary: Lady shows Dante the true way to pick up a woman.[post DMC3]
1. Can I SEE your bike?

A/N: eh, my attempt at humor. This is my first DMC3 fic. I normally write Angst fics but I wanted to do something different. Tell me what you guys think. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry 3 and its characters.

* * *

Chapter One: Can I _see_ your bike?

They walked silently on patrol. They've been sent on a mission to execute some demons that were terrorizing the locals. So far they got no action. He was beginning to get bored. He looked over to Lady who was ever so vigilant. His eyes traveled down to her ass.

_Hello_ he smirked.

Maybe he won't be bored now.

"You know Lady, you look tired"

"Huh?" she stopped and turned to see him. "Why?"

"Because you've been running around my mind all day"

An awkward silence soon crept its way between them.

"Was that a pick up line?" she asked

He didn't want to seem un-fazed by her question and decided to act cool. "So what if it was?"

She sighed

"It sucked"

He felt a good kick at his ego, he frowned.

"You know my luck with women," he said walking towards a wall and punching it in frustration. She would have felt sympathetic towards him but in truth his line really did suck.

"You can't go and just say that to a woman, you have to say what she wants to hear" she said trying to bring some comfort to the half demon.

"Oh don't tell me, I have to listen to what they say and become this sensitive guy that speaks poetry" he said sarcastically.

"Well it depends on what the woman really wants"

They were quiet for a second.

"So tell me, how would want a guy to pick you up?"

"Well..."

He raised an eyebrow awaiting her answer.

"Well when I was I kid I used to have this really cool bike and my friends said they wanted to see it"

"What does that have to do with" he was cut off by her gloved finger.

She cornered him against the wall, their faces were inches apart. Their breaths mingled and her hand rested on his chest but it slowly started to descend.

"When they said see, they didn't mean 'oh I want to look at it' they meant _see _as in 'I want to take your bike for a ride and run it up down a rocky hill. I'll bump and grind it up so deep into the ground that there's no coming back from the hell I'm taking it too. I'll take it to such a deep plunge that it'll screech until I can't push it any more. Then I would bring it back to you all types of fucked up and you won't be able to ride it for a while because it's all scratched up and panting and missing a wheel'"

Her hand reached his belt and Dante felt like if she didn't do something that he was going to explode.

"So…."she leaned in and lightly bit his ear. She placed a soft kiss on his lobe "Can I _see_ you naked?"

He gulped.

She smirked and stood back staring at him with her bi-colored eyes.

"Now that's the way I want a guy to pick me up."

Dante was impressed by this new sexy Lady, sure she was hot when they fought because he knew deep down she had a lot of repressed sexual tension. But now the way she just pinned him to the wall and took control just made him feel so…horny.

If only he could take her now and manage to go beyond her standards. Just pull up her little skirt and discard those little annoying shorts and he would make her scream so loud that demons wouldn't dare interrupt them.

"Dante" her voice snapped him from all his dirty thoughts

"Come on, let's get to work"

His face lit up and he started to un-button his vest in demon speed.

"I meant the mission you idiot!"

* * *

A/N: That was my attempt at humor. Well thank you for reading this, I read Lady's pick up line about the bike on an icon and I decided to spice it up and make my own little description of the damage done to the poor thing for the hell of it. If they were out of character, tell me, after all it was my first one. 


	2. Lady says

A/N: Hello there, well I'm back to this fic. In the beginning I wanted to do a one-shot. But after I wrote it I felt like it should have continued. I didn't because I was lazy and because…I was lazy. But then it started nagging me and my friends really wanted more. So here is chapter 2. I don't know if I just destroyed the fic by adding another chapter or made it better. It's going to be a short fic; I don't think I'll make it past 5. So here is chapter 2 enjoy and leave a review on your way out!

I want to dedicate this entire fic to my beta Lynn because with out her, the continuation of this fic would not have been possible. Thanks and yes I guess this makes me your slave.

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC3 or its characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: Lady says…

It's been some time since Lady pushed him against a wall and revealed her true vixen side. He smiled at the thought of her small figure pressing into his. The thought of those pink soft lips whispering, wait, scratch that, DEMANDING to be picked up. Physical contact was made between them; physical contact that wasn't in the form of a slap. To Dante this was an improvement in their relationship.

He watched her as she did a back flip; her 'school' uniform skirt was lifted in mid air revealing those tight booty shorts. Even from this distance he could see her curvaceous firm buttocks. Lady landed on her feet, her creamy calve tensed as she sprang up in the air again. She did a half twist somersault making her white shirt tighten around her well formed figure.

Dante licked his upper lip wishing that she would waste all her built up energy in bed with a certain white haired half demon instead of kicking ass. The friction their naked bodies would be creating was an exciting thought. He caught his breath when he saw a glimpse of the upper swell of her breast.

Lady landed on top of the demon's head, legs parted on each side of the head, the demon had a healthy view but it didn't get to fully enjoy it when lady tightened her thighs and twisted its head with a loud gruesome snap. She landed on her feet proud of the work that she had done.

She turned to see Dante's blank expression. She rolled her eyes knowing that he was watching her, and then her eyes narrowed past the point of his shoulder. Dante knew that a little surprised waited from behind.

He turned around quickly, the crimson cape whipping around his body. His cocky grin grew as he saw some demons waiting for a taste of the action.

"Let's play" he said as he whipped out Agni & Rudra.

He took the twin blades and made an X formation to block the blows from the demons. He quickly circled around as Lady watched him. He gave her a sly wink, and then he propelled himself up in the air and dodged another blow. In the air he aimed the swords downward and embedded on of them in the back of a demon. He pulled the blade upward instantly slicing the demon in half. The swift movement was admirable. Lady watched as the chords of his muscles tensed at the moment she had to admit that the half demon wasn't bad looking. He had his moments when he wasn't parading around her like an idiot talking about himself. At those moments she had to admit that he was rather cute.

Her eyes traveled to his well muscle toned chest. She nagged him earlier about not wearing his vest and here she was looking at the strap slowly sliding down revealing a hard pink nipple. She averted her gaze to focus on something else.

She saw Dante jump to the side of the wall and walk upwards. He flipped backwards and ended up behind a demon. He plunged one of his swords deep into its chest impaling it into the wall. He turned and kicked on demon into dust. The last one was yelping helplessly from the wall. Dante got in front of it and propelled himself into the air doing a full twist; he took out ebony and ivory and landed gracefully on his feet. Did some hand tricks with the guns but he felt a buzz pass by his ear. An exploding head of dust blocked his vision. He turned around to see Lady pointing her gun in his direction. She pointed her gun upwards and took out the empty clip.

"Now its dead come on let's go and get our pay" said apathetically.

Dante's jaw dropped.

"What the hell is your problem? I was just going to finish it off"

"You were taking too long. I wanted to stop hearing that annoying sound of its agony. You were just making it worse by doing all that jazz. There was no need for it"

"Don't get jealous of my manly way of ending a demon's life. My impeccable skill with any weapon is so graceful and unique that you're lucky I haven't killed you yet because you have seen me in such glory therefore knowing my secret in combat."

Lady yawned.

"Are you done, I'm tired and I want to get paid"

Dante frowned.

"Let's go" he said walking ahead of her.

* * *

The doors were kicked open in the usual 'I have to make it know I'm here so let me kick the doors just in case there's an intruder and I give them a head start' type of way. 

The pair walked in, Dante being the gentleman that he was let Lady in first. He took off his burgundy cape and hung it on the coat hanger. Lady deposited her guns in the closet where the other weaponry was neatly arranged.

"Damn, I say we got a good work out" he turned towards her "Want to hit the showers with me"

The ever so cocky smile that she learned to love and hate was plastered on his face.

"No, but I will gladly do first" she walked past the closet and opened the back door.

"Hey Lady" she turned around to see Dante by the desk.

"What?"

"Can I wash your back?"

The sound of the door slamming never sounded so sweet to his ears. He sat down in his chair and did some paper work. He waited patiently like a good little boy for his turn.

* * *

They didn't get anymore calls later on that night. They decided to take advantage of that fact, order out and play some pool. 

He watched her while she got ready to take her shot. When they first met he thought it was obvious that she wanted him. He smirked at how she shot him twice in the head. He labeled her as a walking good fuck but then as time went by he learned to give her respect. He found out that her stubborn controlling personality was the perfect match to his cocky laid back one. When he asked her to be his partner he was surprised that she accepted. He was excited that they were going to be working side by side and he hoped that something would blossom between them. But his little flame of hope was snuffed out when she made it clear that nothing was ever going to happen.

Lady made her shot. The white cue ball knocked into a solid red four which fell into her pocket.

He leaned over and made his shot. The white cue ball collided with the orange stripped nine ball which knocked a stripped blue three into his pocket.

But last week had given his hope a new flame.

It was Lady's turn again and he watched eagerly as she leaned forward. His eyes traveled straight down to her cleavage. Her thin v-neck shirt revealed a nice black lace bra that cupped two firm breasts. How he envied and cursed the bra in question.

"It's rude to stare" she said as she aimed for the white cue ball again. It made contact with a red stripped ball which made contact with the black eight ball, moving it near a pocket that belonged to Dante. She cursed under breath for making the illegal move and making it easier to Dante to win.

"Well I don't think it's fair that you're wearing that."

Dante leaned forward and aimed.

"What do you suggest I do oh great son of Sparda"

He smirked.

"Not wear the bra" he hit the cue ball which knocked the black eight ball into the pocket.

"I win" he smiled.

Lady rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing" she said shaking her head. She went around the clear pool table and collected the numbered cue balls from their pockets.

"No I want to know" he said holding his cue stick firmly.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I see why you don't have a girlfriend; you're just too…I don't know…naïve on how to get a woman"

Dante snorted.

"Me? Naïve on women? May I say that you little miss 'I wrecked your bike' who pushes innocent handsome men against walls and molest them against their will was all over me last week."

"Whatever, I was trying to prove a point"

"And what point is that?"

"That a pick up line shouldn't be so trite"

"You mean to tell me that, that's the way you really want to be picked up by a guy"

"Why not?" she said indifferently walking towards him.

"Hm, I never really thought you would be that type. I always thought that a way to your heart would be not to piss you off"

"You got it all wrong. All women are different. Some may fall for the sensitivity and poetry but I'm different. I guess there are certain rules to follow for women like me."

This caught Dante's attention and he placed the cue stick on the pool table.

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules. The basics. The things a man should do to get a woman like me"

"What are they?"

"You're fortunate enough to know one"

He raised an eyebrow at this sudden news.

"I do?"

"The first rule is to get my attention. To say something that will make me give you a second glance"

"Really? Hm, now that I know one can you tell me the rest?"

"In time, but don't worry, they're pretty easy to spot."

"If they're so easy to spot compare them to something I know."

Lady smirked. It was all too easy. She looked at him.

"It's as easy as fighting demons"

She neatly put the large triangle used to round up the cue balls down on the table.

"Fighting demons?"

"Yup, the feeling of anticipation you get when you find one and you know you can easily sneak up on it and swiftly snap its neck"

She walked up to him. Their bodies close enough for an embrace. Her body lightly pushed his body back. Every step she took towards him, he took a step back.

"But what's the fun it that right? You want to sneak up, take it from surprise, but you provoke it when you make your presence known"

Her eyes revealed an animalistic lust that made the deadly sin itself cower in shame.

"A twig snaps and it turns around with its sickle ready to pounce you into oblivion. You move to avoid an attack. Your muscles tense and you use all your strength to block the blow."

Dante found himself being pressed against the desk. Their bodies close enough for a kiss. Her bi-colored orbs looked into his fierce aqua marine ones. Her hands were on his chest and made soft circles around his already erect nipples. His breath was shallow. He didn't know how to respond so he did what came naturally. His hands traveled down to her waist. They would have gone lower but he knew that it would ruin the moment.

"You wait until it changes its strategy in frustration. You break your block and rush forward with your sword. It plunges so deep that the demon moans in pain that it almost sound like pleasure. You twist the blade making sure that its presence will never be missed and pull it out with incredible speed. You turn half way and as your leg muscles tense you push it against the wall. You provide another blow to its head with your fist in a fit of lusty rage. It screams are sweet music to your ears as you take your twin guns and empty both clips into its chest."

She pushed him down his back making a thud sound as it made contact with the flat surface. She sat down on his stomach. He was grateful that she didn't notice his erection trying to attack her from behind.

"The guns aren't any good and the demon soon is regaining consciousness fast. You do what you know is best. You take out rebellion. A long, hard, and thick admirable weapon that shines from afar and has enough force to break anything in half when it's plunged into the deep crevices of an object. You thrust it into its heart. It squirms under it trying to get away but you drive it even further until its arms frail in the air in defeat. You take the weapon out and do a combo to hack it to hell and back."

Her breath was hot and heavy as she lightly whispered in his ear.

"Your heart races, the adrenaline rushes through your blood creating a high that it almost makes you orgasm as you claim your victory."

She placed soft kisses along his jaw line. Her lips brushed against his.

"Then its body falls to the ground, you looked down at it admiring your work. You're tired, hot and sweaty…" she bit his lower lip and smirked as his hands traveled lower squeezed her butt in anticipation.

"Goodnight Dante," she felt his erection brush her thigh as she got off the straddle hold she had him under.

"I'm happy I got you're attention"

She walked away towards the back door and closed it behind her. Dante was left there dumbfounded with a thin layer of sweat covering his body. He stared at the ceiling trying to make his happy go lucky member to go down in his pants. He couldn't believe that she just turned him into her own play toy. A toy that could easily wrap around her finger and bend at her will. He smiled evilly thinking of all the naughty positions she would have him in. Yes, he was her toy and he couldn't wait to learn the rest of the rules.

* * *

A/N: I tried my best with pool. I only know how to play a little so spare me the embarrassment. But I thank you for reading, remember to leave a review. 


	3. Atmosphere is key

A/N: Wow I didn't think that so many people would review; I thank you guys so much. I'm happy everyone is enjoying this fic.This chapter was posted up before but I had to take it down and fix some errors, I am deeply sorry for that. It took me a while to try and plan this chapter. I don't want to rush the story. I think I may be late with chapter 4 because I'm busy at the moment with a job and a journalism program. I'm an obsessive person when it comes to you guys getting the best of the best so I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

Special thanks to my beta who literally had to whip me so that I focused on writing this instead of playing with my pen top (I have mild ADD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Three: Atmosphere is key

Lady grunted as the weight of Kalina Ann bore on to her chest. The demon was only at an arms length distance from her face. It bored its weight trying to make her give up. The bastard was proving to be just as stubborn as her. She felt it was a disgrace that her prized weapon was being used to shield her instead of just blowing the demon's ass straight to hell.

Meanwhile Dante was having a glorious time. Four demons surrounded him. He took out ebony and ivory and pumped them each full of lead. They buckled in pain and landed on their knees. He took out Cerberus and with a quick turn of his writ he twisted the icy num-chucks so fast that the bodies of the demons turned into dust. Another demon came but Dante was fast enough to move around it and snap it's neck so hard that he decapitated it in an instant. Another came forward and he threw the head at it. Preoccupied with the head in its hands the demon didn't see Dante jump in the air, dash and end up behind it. He tapped its shoulder and the demon turned around. Dante punched its face and turned around to do anther icy combo with Cerberus. The demon fell dead. More demons came to the party.

Dante could have laughed. It was all too simple. A forward roll here and a drop kick there. It was becoming boring. He looked around looking for more fun but found that Lady was struggling with just one Demon.

She was still in the same struggling position with the same demon from before.

He started to circle the pair. It was amazing how determined this demon was. If it knew the true Lady then it would cower in fear. Especially from the Lady from her _time_ of the month. To this day Dante still has nightmares. It was something he would probably tell their children and grandchildren to get them to behave, that is, if he can even get her attention. If he can't get that then they can't make the little monsters.

Lady bent back and took two steps. Beads of sweat could be seen forming on her forehead. She felt him staring at her. Lady looked at him annoyed. The jerk could help her.

"So, Lady...how _you_ doin'?" He said in a heavy Italian accent.

Lady mentally slapped her forehead. The man was an idiot. She growled in frustration as she finally broke free from the demon's hold. She kicked but it grabbed her leg and twisted it. To prevent any injury she let her whole body turn as well. This let her other leg come up and kick the demon across its face. Stunned, it stumbled back and she took this opportunity to get one of her guns.

Dante still looked on impressed by her moves. She bent down and picked up her revolver. She looked at him and he threw her a wink and a sly smile. She grunted and reloaded her weapon.

"Yeah I feel the same way. All I want to do is take you now, throw you in bed, rough you up, and caress your body all night long and what not" he said nonchalantly.

Her blood boiled; here she was fighting for her life and he had the nerve to distract her with his horrible flirting.

It was obvious even for the blind to see that his ego truly had no limits.

She emptied an entire clip into the on coming demon and it didn't seem to work. It was as if God was punishing her. Two demons, both didn't seem to get the picture to stop. And the one that seemed to tick her off the most was Dante.

The demon dodged her moves and this was getting on her nerves. Just when she was about to grab hold of it, the demon would jet past her.

"Lad--"

"This ISN'T the TIME or place and I'm not in the MOOD" she gritted through her teeth angrily.

Dante laughed.

"I love it when you play hard to get"

She almost lost it right then and there. Her hands squeezed into tight fits. The demon finally stopped in its tracks and took the chance to attack her since she was standing still. That was its biggest mistake.

The demon lounged forward with a shriek. She ducked quickly and grabbed its arm. She twisted it behind its back and applied so much pressure that the bone snapped and pointed upwards to the gray menacing sky. The demon howled in pain. She kicked it hard and was left with its arm in her hands. The demon cowered away trying to nurse the area its arm once occupied. Lady threw its arm down as if it were useless trash.

She picked up Kalina Ann and aimed for its lower body. The sharp pointed missile shot out and through the unfortunate creature's crotch. It screamed in agony.

Dante almost felt bad for the poor thing. Being a man he had to sympathize with its situation.

The missile blew up leaving dust to fall like soft snow from the sky.

Dante was taken aback by her anger towards the demon.

He slowly clapped in admiration.

"Way to go"

She walked up to him and pointed her pistol to his forehead.

"Never, and I mean NEVER try and distract me while I'M working"

"Hey chill, you kicked its ass, there's no need to be --"

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

They walked in silence towards Devil May Cry. She was beyond being mad. She was fucking pissed. Dante tried to keep up with her quick stride. She opened the double doors and slammed them behind her before Dante could reach them. He growled as he fumbled for his keys. He finally got inside. 

His ears met the sounds of water running from the back. He sighed as he locked the doors. He really wanted to grab her attention today. It was like whatever he did was never good enough. It brought him shame that he, Dante the son of the legendary Sparda, couldn't get a woman. She said that her rules were easy but they were proving to be as complex as quantum physics. How could he even manage the rest of her rules when he couldn't grasp a simple rule as getting her attention?

"I'll never get her to look my way." He said out loud to himself.

He took off his red coat and placed it on the hanger. He unbuttoned the black orbs from his vest and sighed in relief as the material loosened to let his confined skin breathe. He peeled off the material along with the black long sleeve shirt. He tossed them a side and headed towards the couch. Just when he sat down the lights went out

His shoulders drooped. He forgot to send in the paid electricity bill. He stretched in an effort to take some of his stress off. He relaxed when he heard some joints pop and blood rush to his muscles. He laid out on the couch and put his hands behind his head. His eyes were becoming used to the darkness. He took a deep breath and let it out. He didn't know what he was going to do with her. He closed his eyes and let sleep embrace him.

* * *

She left the bathroom refreshed. She went to her room and changed into some baggy pajamas. She felt some what guilty about shooting him. It wasn't his fault he was impotent when it came to wooing a woman. She left her room angry that her nagging conscience was guiding her feet to find him. 

She was met with darkness. She snorted knowing that he probably didn't give in the bill on time. It was a good thing she was around to manage some of the bills.

When her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, her gaze focused on a figure lying on the couch. She walked over slowly to him. She stood over him and looked at his peaceful face. His smooth ivory skin that resembled the most finest marble seemed to glow. His finely shape nose reminded her of a nose of a strong Roman or a Greek Deity. It was funny how he looked like two different people. Awake his eyes lit up with human emotions. He looked so carefree and confident. His smile on his face informed her of what a fun person he was.

But asleep his demon reigned. He looked like he was deep in thought. As if trying to figure out a way to balance the weight of the world on his shoulders with out tipping over and letting everyone down. His serious face carried a slight frown of disappointment. Someone who looked at him for the first time would conclude that he was a cold blooded man that should not be dealt with. A woman would swoon over his cold exterior. His face surpassed handsomeness. He was beautiful. Yet with beauty he still didn't seem to overcome his own insecurities.

She cleared some of his white bangs from his forehead. She was surprised that his skin was so soft, almost like her own. She made it a mental note to tease him about it later on. At that very second an idea struck her like lightning. She turned on her heal with a sly evil grin and disappeared into her room.

* * *

His nose twitched as something lightly tickled it. He swatted it away. The tickling returned and his eyes snapped open in annoyance. He sat up and his azure eyes met Lady's. All the annoyance melted away as his stare traveled to her body and saw what she was wearing. 

Her white buttoned down blouse was opened to reveal a black silky tank top that seemed to shine against the dim lighting of the room. It met halfway exposing her flat tone stomach. The underwear she had on was a sheer black material that had no shame in showing him what those annoying little booty shorts had been denying him. They were riding low, too low, in fact. But seeing the curve of her hips and the small dents that pointed to the sweet button of passion her underwear withheld just enticed him even more. He licked his lips as he pictured his teeth sliding the undergarment off and then feasting on her juicy forbidden fruit in between her legs until she begged for mercy.

"Dante…Dante" he snapped out of the hypnotic trance her sensual body had him under and his dirty thoughts. He finally saw that she was holding a bottle of lotion. He gulped and stood up.

"W-what's that for?"

"Shut up" she demanded and pushed him back.

"Lay down on your stomach so that I can rub your back"

He did what he was told.

"Why are you doing this?"

She straddled him and flipped open the cap of the bottle.

"I'm trying to be nice"

He snorted at her statement as he tried to think of the last time she was nice and then remembered that it was the time they first met when she shot him in the head…twice.

Insulted she flicked his earlobe.

"Ouch" he whined

"You're welcome" she squeezed out a good amount of the warm substance and rubbing her hands together leaned forward and placed her hands on his back

"Think of this as an 'I'm sorry' for shooting you"

He wanted to make another wise ass comment but decided against it since pissing her off would result in her putting him into a head lock and making him cry for Sparda.

She rubbed the lotion up and down his smooth milky back. His body tensed then relaxed as her hands worked his muscles.

"Mmm…you should apologize more often" he purred basking in the warm feeling.

She applied more pressure as she worked the muscles in his lower back. The tension that was built up there soon collapsed. Her hands traveled back up and with her nail tips she gently traced her name on his back. He smiled at her way of claiming him. She repeated the process and the sensation triggered a sharp electric charge that traveled up and down his spine.

She felt his body jolt a bit at the sensation she was providing with her nails. He tried desperately at calming down his swelling member from becoming a full blown erection. Her nails left a trail of unbearable heat that he wanted her cool lips to desperately touch.

"Turn around" she almost whispered. She made room for him to turn over and then she straddled him again. She was disappointed that she didn't feel his erection poking up trying to say hello. It looked like she was going to have to turn up the heat if she wanted her pupil to truly learn his lesson.

"Do you mind if I take this off, it's getting a little hot" before he could even reply the unbuttoned blouse was quickly discarded to the side. His eyes were trying to devour every curve and shape of her body in her lingerie.

"You know, I think stress is what makes us fight with each other too much" she said

The thin strap of her top fell softly, sliding down her soft skin. His eyes followed it is journey until it stopped in midway of her arm.

"We have so much pent up anger that I'm afraid that it'll end up killing us one day. Maybe, and this is just a theory, if we got rid of this stress by doing something so lustfully aggressive and animalistic that we can end up getting along in the future."

As if the Devil was mocking him, the other strap fell. Her silky top slid down revealing the top of her velvety perky breasts but stopping before her nipples were exposed. His breath quickened in anticipation. A thin layer of sweat started forming. If God was on his side then the top would miraculously fall down bringing light from the heavens to shine on her works of art before he spontaneously combusted seven times.

God must have really hated him.

Maybe God knew that he wanted to cup, bite, suck and tease those works of art in the near future.

"I thought about massages but they don't work. They aren't lustfully aggressive enough."

She pulled him up and they were now face to face. She wrapped her silky soft legs around his waist and placed his arms around her. she pressed her chest against his and he felt the hard nubs of her nipples through the thin silky material. She leaned into his ear.

"Then I thought about fighting demons since the act it self is so lustfully aggressive and animalistic that we could finally be able to be rid of this. Of course we risk our lives for the sake of it." she whispered

She kissed his neck and made a trail to his shoulders. He leaned into her neck and let his nose indulge in her sent. She smelled like sweet wild orchards. He placed a delicate kiss on her neck. Her hands were on his back making light circles which gave him goosebumps on his arms.

"Unless you know another lustfully aggressive yet animalistic way to get rid of this stress"

She felt was she had been looking for. His erection was clearly alive and begging for some sustenance. She trailed kisses back up his neck and his jaw line. She kissed his chin and bit his bottom lip. Their breaths mingled. With the tip of her tongue she licked his lips. She placed a light kiss on her marked territory.

He opened his mouth slightly and Lady took this as a personal invitation. Their kiss deepened as their tongues slowly caressed each other. She found it odd at how sweet he tasted. He pulled her in closer and she suppressed a moan as their clothed pelvises made friction.

They broke the kiss for the fact that they needed air. He ravished her neck as his hands explored her naked back. She felt a familiar wetness forming in her underwear. She grinded her hips to make a nice rhythm against his crotch and a moan escaped his mouth. She brought his face to hers and kissed him again. She looked into his possessed sapphire eyes.

"So Dante, do you know another way?"

His throat went dry and he cursed his vocal cords for not voicing his answer. His erection was at the point of hurting if he didn't find an out lit for it to release. All he wanted to do was slam her down and show her the REAL way to relieve stress. And lustfully aggressive and animalistic wouldn't even be the words to begin to describe what he would do to her.

He crushed his lips against her and her eyes widened at his sudden answer.

The lights blared on back to life. He opened them at the abrupt change in the atmosphere. His eyes squinted at the brightness. She unwrapped her legs and let go of his neck. She picked up her white blouse and began to button it up.

"Good thing I paid the electricity bill"

Dante's jaw almost dropped.

"Oh well I guess this is good night then"

He stood up uncomfortably; his pants were obviously still a little tight.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grabbed her arm but she slid out of his grasp and smiled.

"I forgot to tell you, the mood was ruined. You see if the atmosphere is just righ-"

"So I'm guessing I just learned another rule?" he said sarcastically interrupting her.

She picked up the bottle of lotion.

"Don't be sad, it's a good thing" she took his left hand and gave him the bottle of lotion. She took his right and placed it on his crotch.

"I'm sure you won't be lonely tonight" she said turning around and walking towards her room.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Lady" he called after her. The sound of her bedroom door closing was the only comeback he got from her.

He looked at his hand then at and the bottle…it was going to be a VERY lonely night indeed

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Remember to leave a review. 


	4. Nurse Lady

A/N: Another update as I promised. (finally!) I swear this website hates me. Sorry to those who kept getting the alerts and only got the Author's notes. This website has it in for me because it said it was there but the content that I wrote wasn't. Again I deeply apologize for those alerts. I would like to thank all of you who have come to understand my situation. It feels nice to hear so many people who just want to talk if I have a problem (which no one really does to me but I am kind of shy) This chapter is dedicated to all the eyes who love to read this. After this, the story will be put on hold until futher notice. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: Nurse Lady

They walked around aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity. The concrete walls of the labyrinth were embedded with ancient scriptures known to keep demons and evil spirits away. There were no demons lurking about so the search to find where the monster hid was becoming boring. Dante knew that it would be useless to flirt with Lady in this situation. Sure, she had nowhere to go and it would be kind of funny to get her irritated in such a confined space. But they had a job to do and that was more important.

She looked around trying to see if she could spot any type of secret opening or hatch. It had been a couple of hours since they had met the leader of the small village who explained the situation. There was a demon called Tartarussian at the base of their temple. The leader offered them a map of the area. She reached to grab it but Dante politely declined. She scowled him for not letting her take it. He smiled and said that it wouldn't be a challenge if they did. Some challenge her ass. Now they were lost. She sighed trying to figure out why men were always this stubborn when it came to finding they're way through things and directions.

Her thoughts seemed too loud for her to handle since the silence was the only comfort around her. She decided to lock them away and look towards Dante who was studying the walls as they walked. His face looked hard as if he was deep in thought.

His fingers traced the crimson veins that formed the mysterious symbols lightly. They were smooth and cold, the complete opposite of the gruff hot concrete that surrounded them.

"They really thought that this was going to keep demons away?" he said as he traced another symbol. He thought that they would glow in his presence and scorch his skin on contact.

"Dante, it's what they believe in," she said stopping. She holstered her gun seeing no point having it out anymore.

"You have to respect that…no matter how silly or unbelievable their teachings are,"

Dante snorted and rolled his eyes "It doesn't change the fact that they asked _me_, a demon, to do their dirty work,"

"So what am I here for?" Lady pouted angrily.

"To ravish me with lustful kisses as I do my heroic pose over the body of my defeated foe"

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him crossing her arms.

"You know one of these days I may not be there to 'cheer' you on" she mumbled to herself.

"So what now, you're going to leave me?" he said in a casual manner. It came out a bit cocky but he didn't want her to hear the anxiety in his voice.

She didn't think that he had heard her. She faced him once again. Her eyes bore into his as her face became serious, almost grave.

"There is a world out there Dante and I'm not bound to you," she didn't mean it to come out so icily but it did.

He didn't expect that answer from her and he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. There was a world out there and he was no one to hold her back. They stood in silence and glared at each other. It wasn't like he depended on her; after all, he had a life before he met her. Yet things were different now. She was his partner and although their relationship will never be more than what he would like it to be, he was afraid that if she left, he would have no life afterwards. A growl threatened to escape his mouth as his blood began to boil in anger. How could he depend on her? How could he let his heart fall into her icy grasp?

"Then leave," he said menacingly.

Her eyes softened a bit as she saw that her words did indeed affect him.

"Dante I didn't mean it like that," she said reaching over to touch him but he snapped back and walked past her. She walked behind him determined to fix the situation.

"No, go 'there is a world out there' Lady, explore it!" he yelled not looking at her. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Leave it to her to make him feel so many emotions at once…leave it to her to make him hate himself for caring.

He reached a dead end and cursed under his breath. He had no choice but to face her.

"Dante if you could just hear me out"

"What Lady? I'm not good enough? Does the world have more to offer than me?" he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall behind him.

There was something different from this wall. It had the same symbols but they seemed to glow as Dante leaned on them. Lady took notice of that and saw that the dark red symbols were glowing fiercely the more Dante leaned on them.

"Uh…Dante don't do that" she said trying to take him by his collar to pull him away.

"Don't what?" he slapped her hands away and pressed his back even more. Lady pushed herself forward determined to grab him when the wall behind him collapsed. He didn't suspect that the wall was going to give out but grabbed Lady instantly. The pair fell into the dark abyss and they landed with a thud on the hard floor.

She opened her eyes and groaned as her body soon came back to life.

"Dante?"

The wind was knocked out of him. But he looked into her eyes and lightly smiled showing her that this was nothing. His hands traveled to her waist. It was funny how he finally had Lady where he always wanted her yet his body was still in shock from the fall. She pushed herself upwards in a weak attempt to get off him. Her arms shook and gave out and their faces met.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…sorry for landing on you"

"I'd rather you land on me than you end up as a pretty splat on the floor"

"Nice to know you're alive and well" she rolled her eyes and rested her chin on his chest.

"Really…I'm touched…literally," his hands then traveled down to her ass. "But you trying to seduce you're way back to my heart isn't going to help you now" he patted her butt in sympathy.

He saw the pupil's of her eyes contract as anger flushed into them.

"Why you son of a--"

She didn't finish her sentence as a large mace made its way towards them. Dante held her tight to his chest and rolled over quickly. As the mace was being slowly dragged back, Dante got up and Lady was on her feet in the matter of seconds.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" she said taking out her gun, she wished that she took Kalina Ann.

They both looked at the demon. This was a new enemy. The large fiend was a hollow piece of armor with metal spikes sticking from its tar colored shoulder pads. Its head was empty but it did harbor two blue flaming eyes. The creature had chained maces for hands that seemed to retract to its body when thrown. The demon stomped its way towards them slowly. The sounds of its chains dragging with it made the pair's jaws clench in irritation.

"What the hell is that?" Dante asked

"Tartarussian" Lady said getting ready for what looked like a long battle.

Dante grinned as he pulled out his twin guns. It looked like it was going to be one hell of a party. He spun the guns in his hands and aimed at the demon.

"Let's rock"

At the moment one of the maces rushed towards them. Lady jumped into the air making her body twist and land towards the right while Dante dodged and forward rolled to the left. The demon sent the second mace towards Lady's direction but she dodged just in time. She ran past the demon and stood her ground behind it. She aimed her gun and began shooting. The sparks created by the bullets meeting metal irritated the demon.

Dante took advantage and pumped the head of the monster full of bullets. It thrashed about and the maces were swung in a circular motion. Dante walked up against and pushed himself off becoming air borne for a couple of seconds. It was enough time for him to take out Rebellion and throw it at the demon. The large blade became embedded inside the torso. A roar escaped its invisible lips as it brought back the maces and tried desperately to take out the large sword. Angry as hell, it threw out its maces in random directions as a dark thick liquid began to pool around it.

The walls began to rumble as small wholes began to surface. Blue and red lasers began to shoot out. Lady grunted. Great, something to distract them from the demon.

Dante landed on the ground after dodging a red laser that hovered through the middle of the room. Lady ducked as the blue laser came from ahead. The clang of the sword was heard and the demon was back running towards who ever was the closet to it. Dante ran for his sword but was knocked back by one of the maces. Lady saw his body fly across the room. He felt his back make contact with the concrete wall. He fell face forward and moaned as the pain began to shoot through his now sore muscles.

He had enough. He activated his Devil Trigger and jumped up. A mace came towards him and he dodged it swiftly. He ran towards the demon in what seemed like seconds. Picking up Rebellion he began to run around quickly. The demon grew frustrated as it threw its maces around trying to keep up with Dante. Sometimes the maces made their way towards Lady. Now she had to dodge raging lasers and rouge maces. Today was not a good day.

Dante attacked with his sword head on. He sliced and diced and began to see the demon's armor begin to crack. He decided to attack the wound he had created before. He jumped up into the air and lifted the sword. He twisted it in mid-air and plunged it into the wound making sure to turn it so that its thick dark blood gushed out. The demon grabbed Dante by his throat and threw him into the air. A mace followed and met his pelvis area delivering making Dante fly clean across the room. His body became embedded into the stonewall that soon crumbled. Lady saw that Dante wasn't getting up. She cursed the monster under her breath and ran towards it.

Dodging the maces and some rogue lasers, Lady emptied out her entire clip and re-loaded. The demon with Rebellion still in its chest began to get slower. She was out of ammo and had no choice but to either dodge its attacks or go suicidal and attack with out a weapon. The mace came towards her and she dodged it swiftly. She decided that she had no choice but to go suicidal on its ass. She saw that Rebellion was only halfway into its chest. She dodged the mace once again and ran towards it hoping that the second mace wouldn't come flying at her. Her leg muscles tensed as she brought them together and jumped into the air. She kicked hard making Rebellion go in all the way and shoot out of the demon's back. The demon fell backwards stunned that it was defeated by Lady. She landed on her feet as she saw the large body disintegrate before her.

She sighed in relief thankful that it was all over. She looked towards Dante who was still unconscious on the ground. She kneeled down and turned him over, placing his head on her lap. Her heart began to beat slowly as she cleaned some dirt and sweat from his face. She checked his pulse, which turned out to be strong. She couldn't leave him like this. And she hoped he would wake up soon. She was tempted to kiss him but decided against it. If he woke up and her lips were on his, he would never let her live it down. So instead she let her fingertips trace his lips softly.

His eyes opened at the odd sensation. The vision before him was blurry but soon he saw bi-colored eyes look down on him with a hint of concern. She brushed some of his silver bangs from his forehead.

"You ok?" she almost whispered.

He tried to get up and groaned as the pain shot straight to his crotch.

"Fuck!" he winced as the burning sensation became stronger.

"Are you sure? I've seen you get worse damage" she said seeing him sit up.

"I'm half demon Lady" he said finally sitting up straight and pointing at his pants.

She looked at his crotch and winced. She took his hand and pulled him up with all her strength. She was surprised that he could stand at all.

"Come on, today wasn't that bad."

"Yeah it was perfect. You defeat a demon five times your size and I got kicked in the crotch" he said leaning on her for support.

"All in a days work right?" she smirked.

* * *

As they walked back towards the agency. He leaned on her for support and she took her time helping him. He smirked and thought about the look on her face when he woke up. She looked like she was really concerned about his well-being. No matter how many times she rolls her eyes and calls him an idiot her eyes betrayed what she truly felt about him. But the conversation that they held before the battle crept its way into his mind. He didn't want to think about her leaving him. The way she said it seemed as if she would and not regret it one bit. He put those depressing thoughts away knowing that they were going to work him up again. He let his head nestle in her neck as they walked instead. Her scent was wild with sweat and perfume. He wished to place a soft kiss, just so that his tongue could taste the salty surface of her creamy neck. 

She was exhausted but she forced her body to carry on. Sure he weighted a ton but he was hurt and in a sensitive area nonetheless. She knew that if she were in the same position Dante would have done the same. She felt his head drop to her neck and his lips brush against her skin. This sent light shivers that traveled through her shoulders and down her arms. She squeezed her hand into a tight fit to keep from flinching and bringing unnecessary attention.

"We're here," she said as they stood in front of the door.

He leaned on the wall while she searched for the keys and opened the door. Shifting his weight once again they made it through and she sat him on the red couch carefully. She took off his heavy boots for him and lifted his feet so that they rested on the table before him.

"Does it still hurt?" she looked at him and saw that he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Somewhat" At the moment the pain was dormant and he didn't want it to wake up just by moving his legs.

"Look, let me get the first aid kit, maybe we can do something bout it,"

"Whatever, just bring me something to dull the pain okay?"

She stood up briskly without making the couch move in any way and disappeared to the back.

He stared up at the slow moving fan. He got careless today and now he got injured. Worst of all it had to be in the most humiliating way and in front of Lady. He just hoped that he wasn't really out of the game now that this has happened. He unbuttoned his vest and took it off leaving himself bare chested. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt his shoulders relax and his body give into exhaustion. However footsteps interrupted his state of immobile bliss and his eyes snapped open and he faced forward.

Lady stood beside him with a bottle and a very familiar first aid box. It more or less collected dust when he was alone but ever since she joined him it started to get to put into good use.

"We're out of aspirin, so I got you something that'll dull the pain" she said giving him a bottle of rum and sitting down next to him.

He unscrewed the cap and took a large gulp. The liquid burned down his throat leaving an itchy trail of discomfort behind. But it did dull his senses a tiny bit, which made his mind concentrate on other matters.

She opened up the first aid kit and looked at its contents. There was some tape, bandages and some alcohol. All of these were useless in their situation.

"Un button your pants" she said closing the box and putting it behind her.

"What?…Hey I know you're teaching me rules but aren't you going a little too fast?"

"I'm not here to molest you idiot, I'm here to see if we can get you're 'important asset' fixed"

"You make me sound like a dog"

She raised an eyebrow on his comment and he mentally slapped himself for walking into that one.

"You said it, not me" she said trying not to laugh.

"Listen. I'll do it" he said.

He cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers slowly. Clearing his throat he unbuttoned his pants and zipped down the zipper softly. Lady watched and waited in anticipation. He paused for a second.

"Jesus! Do you want me to do it?" she said annoyed. Her hand reached his waist and tugged his pants lower so that his boxer briefs were well exposed.

"Lady!" he said taking her hand away.

"Well if you stopped procrastinating then maybe I wouldn't have lost my patience."

"Ever heard of tender love and care?"

She sat there quietly trying to figure out what indeed the phrase 'tender, love and care' meant.

"Look, it's obvious you have no soul let alone gentle hands. I don't think Rebellion would appreciate you rough handling him like that."

"Well…" she stopped in the middle of her retort to process what he just said.

"You named you're penis after your sword?" she asked hoping that she heard wrong.

"Why not?" not seeing the fault in his statement. She sighed and shook her head. Leave it to Dante to name his penis after his sword.

"Come on, I promise I won't be that harsh"

"No," he pouted.

Her hand reached over but he childishly slapped it away. She did it again and he grabbed her hand. Annoyed she reached with her other hand and he grabbed that one too.

"Damn it Dante!" she said angrily.

"See you like need anger management, I swear that vein on you're forehead is going to pop"

There was an awkward silence and he let go of her hands. The serious look on her face made him a little wry of her actions. Then she started laughing. She was being to freak him out.

"What's so funny?"

"It's tiny! You don't want me to see Rebellion because it's tiny!"

"It's not tiny!" he defended.

"Fine, we'll just say that it has impaired growth problems"

"Lady"

"Fine, be in denial" she snickered "ha, it's tiny" she mumbled

He had enough of her ridicule. He pulled down his underwear quickly and gently, after all it was still a sensitive area at the moment and looked as her eyes grew wide. He smiled as he waited for her apology and her pleas of 'oh Dante! It's so huge, take me now and tame me!'

"Eewww it's all swollen and purple!"

"What!" he paled looking down at his Rebellion but saw nothing actually wrong with him.

"Kidding! Just relax" trying to hold back her laughter. She calmed down and sighed. She got even closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just let me touch it" she said. She looked at his penis and it looked normal. It wasn't like he was hung like a horse or anything. But she had to admit that it wasn't _that _tiny.

"I don't know, it might hurt if you do"

"You know for a half demon you're quite the sissy" she turned her face so that his neck became her view.

"Half demon or full, getting punched in the nads isn't a wet dream"

"I bet it doesn't hurt that much, I think if you massage it, that it would get the blood flowing a bit, it'll make the pain go all away"

Her breath was hot against the skin of his neck. He felt her lips brush against his skin and he closed his eyes as his body relaxed. He felt her hand stroke his abs slowly, the tickling sensation made a warm feeling grow deep within him that spread to his body.

"I don't know," he said closing his eyes basking in the bliss of her touch.

"I know how to distract you from the pain" she said huskily when she reached his ear.

His ears perked up as he felt her tongue play with his ear lobe. He shook a bit when her teeth lightly grazed his flesh. All the while her hand kept creeping lower and lower.

With the tip of her tongue she made a small trail to his jaw line. When she reached his chin and placed a chaste kiss. He took a deep breath as he felt his stomach grow a knot of nervousness. She bit his bottom lip softly and sucked on it gently. He parted his lips and with in seconds his tongue caressed hers in a rhythmic manner that only made him want to get closer to her.

Her hand snaked its way to his penis and he broke the kiss as he felt her soft touch on his shaft. He took her hand and raised an eyebrow. She grinned innocently and took his hand, kissing the tips of his fingers. She took the middle finger into her mouth and let her tongue wrap around its length. His breath began to pick up as he saw her mouth take the long finger in, deeply and then slowly slide out.

She closed her bi-colored eyes and concentrated on bringing him just pleasure. He felt his member grow hard and thick as it came to life and stood up like monument. He swallowed a moan as he threw his head back trying to concentrate on something else but it wasn't helping as he felt all his blood rush to his shaft. She took his forefinger and began her process again. Slowly moving up and down making sure that the finger was getting her mouth's complete attention.

She opened her eyes to see that his eyes were closed and that his faced looked like he was in deep concentration. She needed to break him and this foreplay was obviously not going to do the job. She slowly inched her hand towards his member and gently wrapped her hand around his shaft. His finger slid out of her mouth since her interest in it waved. She concentrated on 'Rebellion'. Dante didn't care. He felt her hand lightly stroke him up and down and the pain seemed to have never existed. Only pleasure vibrated through his body.

He felt his muscles melt into relaxation. She took her time taking in consideration that he was hurt before. He bit his bottom lip hard suppressing a moan. Her speed began to increase and he balled his hands into fits to keep himself from moaning. She looked at his and saw him licking his lips. A smile formed on her lips. She wanted him to say her name. Pre-cum began to slither down, providing more lubrication for her to work with. He finally stopped fighting and moaned. The sound came like a hungry roar that laid dormant deep within him. He was loosing his mind and moaned again.

She grinned happy that he was giving in. His hands griped the cushions of the couch and he began to feel himself ready to orgasm. Her forefinger and thumb moved to the tip where the most sensitive point rested. She massaged the tip, which sent signals of electric pleasure thought out his body. His breaths were hot and heavy. Her pace quickened and his heartbeat accelerated. He felt like thrashing about as the pleasure circulated through his veins. Instead he resorted to biting his lower lip. He bit so hard that the familiar metallic taste of blood seeped into his mouth.

She stroked the tip faster and faster making his body tense. He was getting ready to cum.

"Oh god" he moaned.

His orgasm possessed him and he ejaculated hard. The hot thick liquid covered her hand and his shaft went limp in satisfaction. His breathing was still rapid however as his heart tried to catch up with his brain. She leaned over and kissed his neck. It was salty but the sweet taste of victory tickled her tongue. She could feel his raging pulse against her lips.

"If you want I can kiss and make it all better" she whispered in his ear. Dante was too exhausted to think but his brain registered the possible outcome if he were to nod his head and just accept this "kiss"

"Oh you're too tired? That's ok you need to rest anyway. I'm going to get cleaned up" she said standing up. She looked at him and pouted

"Get some rest Dante" She said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek

"Doctor's orders" she winked.

He rolled his eyes. He knew this was yet another rule and let her get away with it. He didn't know quiet exactly what it was but if he had to guess it was probably some rule about finding a weak spot.

He stared at the ceiling. As his breathing began to regain its composure he began to think. He was tired of not being able to score. And frankly he was tired of Lady having the upper hand. She claimed the role of a teacher who is indeed over due for a spanking. If he was going to come out with a passing grade in this teacher/pupil charade he was going to get an A+. Lady was a vixen and he had enough rules now to play her little game. And the next time he was going to make sure that she would not going to get away until he was truly satisfied and she would be spent on the bed from exhaustion. He was going to be on top. No matter what the cost.

* * *

A/N: Yes the demon they fought is from devil may cry 2. And there is chapter four you guys. Enjoy your vacations and remember to review and tell me what you thought. 


	5. Ebony and Ivory

A/N: I know, I've been gone a very long time but I'm back. Thank you for being so patient and giving reviews. I am in complete and utter disbelief that the popularity of this story has gone to the extent where people are talking about it on boards and forums. I have to admit that I am happy about that and I hope that everyone gets to read and enjoy Dante and Lady getting together. This chapter is extra long and I put everything I got into it so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC3 or its characters.

* * *

Chapter Five: Ebony and Ivory

Lady calmly uncapped the top of the water bottle in her hands. Dante watched as she took a sip. He knew she was planning something. Sure, all she was doing was drinking water but he wanted to know what was going on in that temptress mind of hers. All the rules she had taught him were engraved onto his brain. Catch her attention, set the mood and find a weak spot. If there were anymore, surely she would have executed them since it had been a month since the last encounter.

He watched her take another sip.

Call it a hunch or a burst of paranoia but she was planning something…something big. He had to be ready for anything that she could dish out. He had to make sure that this time however that he would be in command. This was a war Dante refused to lose.

He watched Lady take yet again another sip and his eyes traveled down to her neck. He imagined that the creamy soft skin would pulse and tremble as his tongue licked very inch of it.

"You know in some countries what you're doing is called stalking." She said twisting the cap back on and looking towards him.

Before he could speak the phone rang. He stared at her while he walked towards the desk, it wasn't like him to be this way but he just had to watch her. What if she attacked him and ravished him on the spot with no one being able to hear his screams of pleasure and agony? He picked up the phone with that in thought and a smirk on his face.

"Devil May Cry,"

Lady stood up knowing the drill and walked over to the weapon's cabinet. She took her pistol, some extra rounds, Kalina Ann and another gun.

"What is it this time?" she said strapping her pistol to her leg holster.

He walked over towards her and took the remaining gun from her hand.

"Nothing _you_ need to worry about."

"What do you mean?" she snatched it back from him and loaded a full clip.

"It's a solo mission, only my wits and expert combat training are needed. So why don't stay here and be good wife and wait for me with your legs ope-,"

"The _hell_ I will," she growled. He could already see her eyes darken, a sign that she was pissed beyond seeing straight.

"Why can't I go?" she demanded.

He sighed. How can you tell a woman with a bazooka that she couldn't come and do what she loved best? If it weren't for the fact that she was near the weapons cabinet and heavily armed, he would have picked her up and locked her in his closet.

"It's too dangerous."

"Look who you're talking to. I survived my father for Christ sakes."

"The job is simple enough, to clear out some demons but they're in their devil trigger."

"So?"

If he told the real reason he didn't want her to go, she would probably had laughed at him. If she went and got seriously hurt then he would blame himself. Being caught up in a fight with powerful demons meant watching out for your own back and he didn't have time to look after her. Lady could take care of herself, he couldn't deny her kick ass skills, but how could he live with himself when there's no one to come home to any more? Maybe it was the fact of being alone that frightened him. After all, she had become a permanent fixture to his life that he forgot life before her. Right now he was comfortable with her teasing and companionship. He didn't want to lose that now.

"Just…make sure to cook me dinner when I get back," he said turning around putting Ebony and Ivory in their places.

"Dante," she said warningly.

He stopped dead in his tracks. It was either face her wrath now or face her wrath later. Either way he lost and if he gave her the wrong answer he would dearly pay for it.

"Fine, you can come."

He turned around and pointed an accusing finger towards her face.

"But remember, that pretty body of yours is human and there's no coming back from death."

"I like those chances," she said walking past him with her pride resting on her shoulders.

* * *

Lady aimed Kalina Ann at the demon and blasted it against the wall. A cloud of dust and smoke made her smirk at the damaged done to her foe. The demon however broke through the thickness of the smog with its nails and sailed towards her. She dived quickly, avoiding its claws while un-strapping her revolver, she aimed at its head and shot several rounds. The demon buckled, covering its face of its injuries and she switched clips. She felt a sudden cold breeze as a demon behind her took in a deep breath, knowing that it was preparing to attack, she jumped up into the air and landed lightly on its shoulders. The demon confused let out the devastating wind attack on to the demon that was covering its face. Lady jumped off and blasted a round from Kalina Ann. Both demons were pinned against each other by the rocket but they did not explode to dust. She grunted annoyed and ran against the wall to get nearer to her main target. 

Dante was on the other side cornered by five demons. Their amethyst glow threatened to invade his personal space. The largest one roared and lashed their sickle towards him. He jumped up, letting the sharp blade become embedded into the stonewall and dashed into the air. He ended up being behind the group and unleashed Cerberus. The icy nunchuks made the demons jump up into the air and bring their weapons down at him. He quickly dived and rolled while taking out Ebony and Ivory. The twin guns kept the heated demons at bay while he looked up to see if Lady was anywhere near the wheel.

So far it was not good. She aimed Kalina Ann at the large wheel. The rocket exploded into a large cloud of smoke. The wheel stood before her unharmed. She put the bazooka down as she felt her spine tingle. Pushing her weight against the ground, she jumped up letting the demon that was once behind her hit the wheel with its sharp sickle. The hot metal was repelled and the demon was thrown back. Lady landed on her feet swiftly and took out her pistols.

"Lady, what's going on? The wheel on yet?" Dante yelled while dodging a demon that was matching all of his moves. It screeched and lunged forward but Dante pumped its mouth full of lead. The wounded demon jumped back and got ready to lounge again.

"I'm working on it!" she turned around to face another demon.

"How about we switch?" he yelled.

She looked in his direction and grinned.

"Fine by me!"

Lady lured the demon in and shot a round at its leg. It buckled and roared in pain. While on its knees, she kicked the demon down and jumped on its back. She pushed the body with one of her feet and used the unfortunate demon's carcass as a sled to slide towards Dante, who had a demonic sled of his own. The pair spun around and cross-sectioned each other as they took their partner's side all the while shooting their guns. The dark dungeon quickly became filled with sparks of light as the bullets were embedded into metal, stone and the torsos of their enemies.

Lady jumped up from the now knocked out demon and landed on her feet. The demons seeing that she wasn't near the wheel anymore rushed towards her. She grinned and placed Kalina Ann on her shoulders. She turned it backwards so that the missile would aim at the stonewall behind her and pulled the trigger. The demons howled and came in for the kill thinking that their prey had made a mortal mistake. She ducked as the missile exploded and pieces of hot debris came shooting at the demons who were pushed back. She stood up again and started emptying out her clips.

Dante turned as he brought down Cerberus onto the wheel. It repelled knocking him on his back. He grunted angrily and then it clicked in his head. The wheel wasn't like anything he dealt with before. It was like those statues that required a special weapon to be activated. He grinned and pushed himself off the ground. He armed himself with Beowulf and like a professional boxer positioned himself in front of the wheel. He gave it a strong punch and a flame appeared on one of its knobs. Satisfied that it worked, he gave it a strong kick and another two flames appeared. Hearing the demons growl over at Lady's side and seeing some of them notice his presence Dante's body transformed. His devil trigger pumped the extra adrenaline he needed in his veins to kick and punch the wheel until it was completely lit.

The demons' violet aura soon evaporated into the air. Lady stopped in her tracks and the demons looked at each other trying to figure out the cause of their lost of power. Lady smirked and let her guns do the talking. Soon, dust stood in the place where the demons stood. Dante not wanting to miss any of the action dashed through and punched and jabbed through a demon's torso. The force was so strong that the demon's body broke in half. Lady launched another missile and wiped out five demons with a clean swipe. The room became full of demon dust and smoke and it was getting hard to see through.

Dante's sensitive hearing picked up something that sounded off. He tried to look through the smoke to see what it was. Lady was having a great time and she cornered at demon. She emptied out her last clip on it and watched with satisfaction the frozen look of death on its face as it disintegrated. She felt heavy footsteps behind her and turned quickly with Kalina Ann. She smiled as she aimed and pulled the trigger. The demon roared and caught the missile which exploded in its claws as it squeezed it tightly. She didn't expect the demon to be alive at all.

Dante jumped into the air and for a split second saw that the wheel was now deactivated. Lady took some steps back and aimed her bazooka. The demon growled and knocked it out of her grasp. The strong force pushed her back making her slam into the wall. Dante thinking quickly and knowing that she was out of ammo threw her Ivory. The silver gun slid its way in between the demon's legs and into Lady who picked up the heavy gun. She aimed at the demon's head and pulled the trigger. It didn't budge; the trigger must have been locked. The demon bent down and picked her up, embracing her slender neck into its claws. She kicked, trying to free herself. Soon however, she started gasping for air, as the demon's grip got tighter.

Dante roared. He was not going to let her die. He ran quickly letting the dust on the floor trail at his heels. His leg muscles tensed and he jumped up into the air. The bright leg-guards gave him the extra strength to give a devastating kick to the demon's head. Dante saw its claw loosen and Lady fall on the floor choking for air. The demon crumbled before him and he rushed to Lady's aid. He transformed fearing that his appearance would scare her.

He picked her up into his arms and she shot him a deadly look into his eyes.

"Put me down." she growled hoarsely.

He did was he was told.

* * *

They walked in complete silence. It wasn't the type of silence where he'd said or done something stupid to piss her off. It was more the thick solemn type, whose awkwardness threatened to choke him. He didn't like that she walked along side him with her shoulders hanging, acting as if Kalina Ann was all of the sudden heavier than before. A confident woman whose pride had been diminished by a simple heroic act on his part was not the Lady he had in mind. 

He unlocked the doors to Devil May Cry and flicked on the lights. Lady walked in ahead and went over to the weapons' cabinet.

"Want to hit the showers with me? You can wash my back and I promise I won't touch you below the waist."

Nothing. Not even a growled "no" or a bullet through the head. He might as well as hit on the wall. All she did was un-strap her guns and load them into their proper shelves. He sighed and walked through the dark hallway to take a hot shower.

* * *

Lady placed Kalina Ann back in her place and closed the door. 

The carelessness of her actions was what stung her the most at the moment. She was surprised that Dante didn't just point at her and said 'I told you so' but she knew he sensed her hurt ego and kept quiet about it. The fact that he had to save her bothered her and mocked her. She had been playing it tough for so long that she herself forgot that she was vulnerable. After her mother was murdered and her father had gone berserk there wasn't anyone to dry her tears or for that matter kiss her bruises. So it became natural for her to kick ass and feel invincible. She was Lady, and Lady never loses.

She hugged herself so tightly that she could feel her nails dig into the fabric of her white blouse.

Dante was right. She was mortal.

* * *

Coming out of the steam filled bathroom, Dante made his way towards the living quarter. He scratched his scalp with his fingers as he shook the excess water from his silver hair. He looked up and frowned to see that Lady was still standing in front of the cabinet. He shook his head; it looked like he was going to have to take this matter into his own hands. 

He casually walked over towards the pool table and set three empty beer bottles on the edge. At the desk he took Ebony and went towards Lady.

She felt his hands on her shoulders as they squeezed her tightly.

"Can I show you something?" he asked

She sighed and turned around.

"I'm really not in the mood Dante."

"Not even to get a lesson from me on how to shoot this baby?" he said whipping the black gun out and twirling it in his hand.

"I know how to shoot a gun Dante," she said trying to get past him but he stopped her by her shoulder.

"But today was different,"

She turned around with a hard look on her face and took the gun from his hand. He smiled happy that she was playing into his game.

"I'll humor you just for today," she said.

He took her hand and led her to the shooting spot. She saw the bottles and aimed the gun.

"No, no, you're doing it wrong" he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"And what pray tell am I doing wrong?"

"First you're standing wrong and your pasture is not straight."

He went to her and stood behind her. Pressing his bare chest into her back, he placed his hands on her shoulders to straighten her up. He used his foot to separate her legs more so that they were the same width as her shoulders.

"Now you can shoot."

She focused her attention on the first bottle and squeezed the trigger. The bottle shattered into sharp pieces on the floor.

"Not bad, not bad" he said watching her from behind. His eyes narrowed down towards her ass, which he desperately wanted to squeeze.

Gaining more confidence she shot the remainder two.

"See, it wasn't that bad. But the last shot was kind of sloppy."

"Sloppy?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's ok, it took me a while to shoot with these guns even though I made them."

"Fine, I can shoot, can I go now?"

"Not quite, let's make it a challenge" he said walking over towards the light and dimming it. He went back to the pool table and put up three more empty bottles.

"Dante, why are you doing this?"

"Lady, what if you have to shoot this gun in a dark chamber or something. It'll help you with your aim, I promise."

She snorted. If he wanted to see her aim he could very well expect a bullet in his crotc--

"--Now, concentrate." He said standing behind her pressing his body against hers.

She took in a deep breath and let it out. She could feel his breath on her neck and his face in her hair. She almost shivered when she felt his lips brush against her earlobe.

"I hope you don't mind me talking you through this" his whispered. His hot breath created goosebumps along her neck.

She focused her gaze on the first bottle. He placed his hands on her waist and pressed her against him. He wanted her to feel his body heat, his energy.

"The first demon is always the easiest. It's the one with the biggest ego and swears that it will end the battle with a swift flick of their wrist so that their large blade comes down, but you on the over hand see it make this mistake and with out a second thought pull the trigger."

She was able to feel like the only thing in existence was her, the gun and his voice. Her finger pressed the trigger. The bottle exploded in a swift shot.

He grinned happy to see that she was beginning to fall under his spell. Dante licked his lips as he kissed her earlobe gently.

"The second should be a quick and fast kill, since it was behind the so called leader. You catch it off guard as it tries to register that the demon before it is now just a pile of dust by your feet."

His breath lingered on her neck and it was starting to feel good. She closed her eyes basking in his scent and his tongue, which lightly tickled her ear lobe. He bit her ear and she squeezed the trigger startled. A cocky smile appeared on his face as he could feel a heat flush to her ears.

She bit her cheeks hard trying with all her might not to turn around and scream at him. She took some deep breaths and was able to slow down her heartbeat.

The second bottle was gone and there was one more left. He smirked at the circumstance.

"Now, the last one is always the hardest one to get, it matches your moves, jumps when you do, dodges when you do. It gets on your nerves but you won't dare let it have the last laugh. You get ready and begin a chase. You let it follow you, knowing that you're playing with fire."

She could feel the warmth grow in between her legs as her knees began to shake slightly. His hands moved up from her waist and gently traveled their way to her torso. She felt a shock to her system as she felt herself lean back into his body. She loved it when she was touched there.

"Intrigued, it follows. You gear up, pulling out the long dark shaft of your gun ready to pump lead into its body. You can't help but imagine the jolt after the bullet is released as it makes your muscles spasm and melt into a liquid heat of pleasure."

His tongue lightly ran down her vein, which pumped wildly. He took comfort in that fact and pressed his lips against her creamy skin. Placing lazy long kisses upwards towards her ear, he engulfed in her scent that was a sweet mix of smoke and sweat. If it were possible he would have consumed her at the spot hoping that every bit of her nourished his impatient desire.

Lady at the moment couldn't help but suppress a moan that threatened to escape her lips as she felt his erection press up against her. The kisses he administered on her neck all the while stoking her torso were driving her wild. She closed her eyes feeling her breath quicken as she felt the heat pump through her body.

"You walk backwards until your back meets a wall. It thinks its won but you know different. The gun pointed at its head does not phase it from lounging towards you. It jumps but you lightly squeeze the trigger and before you know it you can see clean across the chamber through the demon's head

She pulled the trigger while moaning as she felt her knees give out from under her. She dropped the gun and he rubbed his face into her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Do I pass?" he whispered.

She couldn't even try and make sense of what he was talking about, the warm feeling that was now traveling up and down her body was sweet and electrifying. With her eyes closed she basked in the remains of her orgasm.

She turned around looking for the sudden change of temperature and saw that the lights were fully on and that he wasn't standing behind her.

"Great, now that you know how to shoot you can go," he said with a cocky smile on his face.

Her eye twitched. The bastard was good, but he hadn't seen anything yet. She picked up Ebony from the floor.

"Hey I'm hungry, let's order out tonight," he said picking up the phone by the desk. He couldn't stop smirking at the thought of Lady moaning. He wished however that it was his name instead.

A shot rang as he placed the phone to his ear.

"What the hell is your problem!" he yelled dropping the now smoking receiver.

Lady dropped the gun and stormed her way up towards him. With a strength that even Dante didn't know she had, she pushed him on the desk and straddled him. She ripped open her blouse, ignoring the flying buttons that landed on the floor.

Dante's eyes grew wide in shock.

"You forgot one rule," she said huskily.

He smirked knowing well that this was going to be another interesting lesson.

"And what's that?"

She leaned down and buried her face in his neck. She licked and sucked the surface until she reached his ear lobe

"Never leave a woman wanting more," she whispered.

She crushed her lips against his. Dante was indeed over whelmed by her demanding nature but let his hands do the talking as they trailed down her back and on to her butt. He squeezed her towards him, making the friction in between their pelvises ignite a fire that was threatening to burst through. Their lips broke free as they took in a breath of air. She sat up and discarded her blouse and went back into him. She kissed him again and let her tongue explore the crevices of his mouth. The deep kiss made her moan as she felt the warmth in between her legs become a thick wetness. Grinding her hips, she could feel the fabric of his pants against her underwear, which was sending waves of shock and pleasure towards her system.

Dante slipped his hands under her and he quickly unbuttoned his pants letting his member free from its compact prison. His hands then moved to Lady's skirt which anticipated those annoying booty short but he was met with damp underwear. He mentally cheered and grabbed on to the lacy fabric and ripped them off. She broke off from his kiss to moan as she felt her underwear being ripped from beneath her.

The torn underwear was thrown aside and she made it her business to make the next move. She thrust on top of his erection and sat up feeling it deep with in her. He moaned as his member was hugged by her walls and soothed like as if it were a savage beast. She increased her speed, liking the rush and the way his throbbing member slid in and out from inside of her. She squeezed her thighs as she grinded her hips against his in circles. It was all going to drive her insane but she pushed onward only wanting more. He had his hands firmly placed on her waist not wanting for them to separate for even a millisecond. Her breath increased as she felt everything at once, it was like her brain was trying to catch up with everything: the lack of breath, her pulse racing, the heat that was beginning to burst as it ticked inside of her with him, the sweat trickling down her spine and her nails digging into her skin as her hands formed tight fists.

She arched upwards as an orgasm hit her. The sweet ecstasy melted inside of her and she didn't notice that they were now on the floor.

He quickly got on top and placed his hands on her thighs. He spread them open, knowing the juicy center would definitely be in need of conquering and thrust into her. Feeling her throbbing walls contract and hold on to him, he picked up his speed and lifted one of her legs over his shoulders and forced the other to wrap around his waist. In pure trickster mode he lifted her butt up a couple pf inches off the floor and thrust hard and deep. She almost screamed at the stinging sensation of pain mixed with pleasure.

He wanted to reach her limits and beyond. She felt like her world was spinning and body began to twitch, as it got ready to orgasm again. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands took the form of tight fits. She felt her body explode as it went into shock from multiple orgasms. He on the other hand was not going to stop his rhythm until had something to brag about later.

A roar escaped his lips as he felt a sudden explosion below. He felt like he was draining himself inside her and the heat of it just rushed to his brain making him feel dizzy and numb. He collapsed on top of her and rolled over gasping for air with a smile on his face. He began to feel the stinging sensation of the lunar scars her nails left behind on his back.

His lungs caught up with his heart beat and he closed his eyes letting it all sink into him. He placed his hands behind his head. He felt full, full of Lady.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a sudden jerk at his feet. He looked down to see Lady dragging him towards the hall where the bedrooms were.

"Hey," he said sitting up.

She looked at him and gave him a smirk.

"Don't you want extra credit?"

He smiled, laid back and let her drag him into the bedroom where he would let her do what ever she wanted with him. Because to Dante, Lady was that type and he didn't have to worry about the rules anymore. She was his, even if it felt better if she was on top. It was all right with him.

THE END

* * *

A/N:I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed. It was so much fun writing this and at the same time a creative pain in the ass but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Thank you for reading this fic and it would mean so much to me if you reviewed. 


End file.
